


misforståelse

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Alex Stöckl versteht etwas falsch





	misforståelse

„Clas, darf ich vorstellen ...“, Lars legte einen Arm um die Taille des anderen Mannes und grinste, als er das Offensichtliche nun in Worte fasste, „ … Anders, mein Bruder.“ „Zwilling.“, Clas leckte sich über die Lippen und betrachtete den jüngeren Mann neugierig von Kopf bis Fuß, „Interessant ...“ „Nur interessant?“, Anders hob, deutlich amüsiert eine Braue und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, „Ich dachte, der große, allmächtige Sportchef wäre deutlich eloquenter.“ „Das kleine Lämmchen hat ja doch schon Hörner ...“, Clas' Stimme hatte eine seltsame, raue Färbung angenommen und Lars, verwirrt über die sich plötzlich verändernde Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden Männern, sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht auf die Hörner nehme ...“, Anders schien nun beinahe zu schnurren, aber das Funkeln in seinen Augen war unverkennbar eine Herausforderung und Clas war angenehm überrascht, dass der Jüngere ihm problemlos die Stirn zu bieten wusste, „ … oder gefiele dir das?“ „Klingt sehr vielversprechend ...“, Clas grinste und beugte sich nun wispernd zu Anders, „The Thief. 20:30 … Und trage etwas Enges ...“  
„Was?“, Lars blinzelte verwirrt, als der Sportchef ihm nun in einer dankbaren Geste auf die Schulter klopfte, bevor er den Physio dann nach einem letzten Blick auf Anders, dessen blaue Augen unheilvoll hinter den Brillengläsern funkelten, in sein Büro schob. Clas schloss die Tür hinter dem Jüngeren und war beinahe etwas enttäuscht, als er nun tatsächlich den Blickkontakt mit dem anderen Zwilling unterbrechen musste. Dennoch lächelte er noch immer Lars, auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch deutend an und musterte Lars nun mit schief gelegtem Kopf, „Deine Augen sind grau … Die von Anders sind aber wirklich blau ...“

Clas war verheiratet.  
Und, er liebte seine Frau. Dennoch hatten sie ihren ersten Kuss eine Woche nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht auf der Motorhaube von Clas' Wagen, während sich über ihnen die Sterne spannten und sie Champagner aus einer Flasche, die sie aus einem Hotel geklaut hatten, tranken.

Drei Wochen später schrieb Anders 'Willst du mit mir gehen?' mit pinkem Edding auf Clas' blankpolierte, gläserne Schreibtischplatte. Der Sportchef hatte die krakeligen, kaum lesbaren Buchstaben am Morgen eine Weile sprachlos angestarrt, bevor er dann nach seinem Handy gegriffen und Anders angerufen hatte. Seine Stimme hatte reichlich belegt gelungen und er hatte mehrmals schlucken musste, bis er hatte antworten können, „Biest … Ja … Und du putzt meinen Schreibtisch … nackt.“ Der Zwilling des Physios hatte nur gelacht und das Glas, nachdem sie später noch einmal Sex auf dem, gerade gesäuberten Schreibtisch gehabt hatten, noch einmal putzen müssen.

Vier Monate später fielen die drei magischen Worte.  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Unter tropischen, ihnen wenig vertrauten Sternenbildern, während sie im weichen, warmen Sand eines fernen Strandes lagen. Beide stritten auch Jahre später noch, wer es zuerst gesagt hätte, aber meist endete solch ein Streit mit einer wunderbaren, ermüdenden Versöhnung.

Und nun waren es schon drei Jahre.  
Erst ein One Night Stand.  
Dann ein Abenteuer.  
Eine Affäre.  
Eine Liaison.  
Und nun?  
Clas wusste wirklich nicht, was genau sie nun waren und ob man ihrer Beziehung überhaupt einen Namen geben konnte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum niemand davon wusste. Niemand außer Lars und auch Hege, die er einfach nicht hatte belügen können. Er wusste, wie … feige das war und dass es seine Frau wahrscheinlich verletzte. Er wusste, dass er sich eigentlich längst hätte entscheiden müssen … entscheiden für Hege … seine Ehe und das Angenehme und Vertraute. Aber, er kam einfach nicht von Anders los. Der Haugvad war wie ein süchtig machendes Gift, wie eine belebende Droge, der man sich nicht entziehen konnte … und, der er sich auch nicht entziehen wollte.  
Hege wusste es.  
Und duldete es.  
Zu ihren Bedingungen.  
Für gewisse Freiheiten, die Clas ihr bereitwillig gewährte.  
Aber sonst wüsste niemand von dieser Beziehung.  
Es lag nicht daran, dass Clas das Geheimnis unbedingt bewahren wollte, sondern die Themen 'Anders Haugvad' und 'Beziehungen' kamen einfach niemals unter den Freunden und Kollegen zur Sprache. Immerhin galt der Sportchef schließlich auch als glücklich verheiratet. Das schmale Goldband an seinem Finger funkelte und schien diese Tatsche noch zu untermalen.  
Niemand hatte Clas jemals gefragt.

Alexander Stöckl  
„Nur, weil du Haugvad heißt ...“, Alexander hörte Clas' Stimme durch die nur angelehnte Bürotür und ließ nun die Hand, die er zum Klopfen gehoben hatte, wieder sinken. Der Trainer hatte eigentlich nur eine Zusammenfassung der Medienauftritte abgeben wollen, aber augenscheinlich war gerade Lars im Büro des Sportchefs.  
„Ja … Ja … Ich liebe dich.“, Clas seufzte, aber dennoch war sein Tonfall weiterhin liebevoll und sanft. Alex schluckte und wiederholte die Worte lautlos, „Ich liebe dich?“ 'Ich liebe dich' und davor 'Haugvad'? Clas hatte ein Verhältnis mit Lars? Alex presste die Lippen zusammen, nicht dass er seinem Chef das nicht gönnte … aber Alexander hatte sich selber Chancen bei ihrem Physio ausgemalt … und hatte nun deutlich mit Eifersucht zu kämpfen.  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich aber wieder gefangen und das Lächeln war auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt, als er nun klopfte, „Clas?“ Anders, als erwartet, war Clas alleine und telefonierte. „Ich bin etwas früh ...“, entschuldigte Alex sich vorsichtig, „Wenn ich dich störe …?“ „Nein, nein ...“, versicherte Clas ihm und beendete den Anruf, „Ich musste nur noch was Wichtiges abklären.“ „Clas … Hast du ein … Verhältnis?“, es platzte förmlich aus Alex heraus und Clas betrachtete den Jüngeren kurz, bevor er dann nickte, „Ich weiß nicht, ob man es Verhältnis nennen kann … Aber, ja ...“ „Das ist ...“, Alexanders Lächeln war nun tatsächlich etwas angespannt, als er nun die gewünschten Papiere auf den Schreibtisch legte, bevor er sich zum Gehen wand„ … schön. Ich freue mich für dich und … Lars.“

Clas hatte Anders noch am Abend von Alexanders Vermutung erzählt und mit leuchtenden Augen hatte Anders gebettelt, dass sie das Missverständnis nicht richtig stellten. Irgendwie, Clas hatte glücklicherweise keine Ahnung, wie der junge Arzt das geschafft haben mochte, war es Anders aber auch gelungen seinen Zwilling zum Mitspielen in ihrer, sich langsam zu ihrer ganzen dramatischen Szenerie entfaltenden Seifenoper zu bewegen.

Tom Hilde  
„Hey, Clas!“, Lars joggte, untermalt vom seltsamen Klatschen der Flipflops, zu ihnen herüber und hielt einen übergroßen, kunterbunten Blumenstrauß im Arm, „Ich hab was für dich!“ „Ah.“, Clas nahm den, eindeutig selbst gepflückten Strauß vorsichtig entgegen und roch an einer einzelnen, roten Rose, die wohl aus irgendeinem Osloer Stadtpark zu stammen schien, „So ein Schwerenöter … Danke, Lars.“ „Da ist noch eine Karte.“, schnaubte der Physio, „Nur für den Fall, dass du das grell pinke Ding übersehen könntest ...“ „Lars schenkt dir Blumen?“, neugierig geworden trat Tom an die Seite des Sportchefs und betrachtete die unordentlich zusammengesteckten Blumen. Er gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Clas ihm den Strauß in die Hand drückte, um den pinken Umschlag zu öffnen und die herzförmige, rote Karte zu lesen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so ein Romantiker ist ...“, murmelte Tom und Clas nickte, „Ich auch nicht ...“ „Und, was steht in der Karte?“, neugierig geworden versuchte Tom einen Blick auf das Geschriebene zu erhaschen, aber Clas ließ die Karte wieder in den Umschlag gleiten, „Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt.“  
„Ihr vögelt also schon.“, forschte Tom ungeniert weiter, „Kein Wunder … wer würde schon einen Haugvad von der Bettkante stoßen … oder von anderen Orten … Kniet er auch mal vor dir? Bestimmt ein toller Anblick ...“

Magnus Brevig  
Seltsamerweise gab es erstaunlich wenige … liebevolle Berührungen zwischen dem Paar. Lars berührte jeden, auch Clas. Aber, diese Berührungen schienen nicht anders, als die kurzen Interaktionen mit Alexander oder den Sportlern zu sein. Sie saßen im Flugzeug oder im Mannschaftswagen nebeneinander und betrachteten gemeinsam etwas auf einem Laptop, aber obwohl ihre Knie sich immer wieder berührten und Lars sich auch immer wieder zum Sportchef beugte und auf etwas deutete, schien ihre Beziehung weiterhin rein professionell und geschäftlich … vielleicht noch etwas freundschaftlich zu sein. Aber nicht liebevoll. Oder gar verliebt.  
„So … dann erzähl mal Maggi ...“, Toms Stimme riss den Co-Trainer aus seinen Beobachtungen und der Dunkelhaarige blinzelte verwirrt, als er einen leeren Plastikbecher auf sich gerichtet sah, „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“ „Wahrheit.“, rutschte es dem Norweger heraus und er bereute seine Entscheidung sofort, als Toms feine Züge sich zu einem teuflischen Grinsen verzogen, „Wie sieht dein Traummann aus?“ „Äh ...“, mit roten Wangen, fast etwas stotternd, zuckte Magnus mit den Schultern, „Groß … blond … blaue Augen … So wie der Arzt neulich … Doktor … Anders, als wir mit … Kenny im Krankenhaus waren ...“ „Anders?“, sowohl Clas, als auch Lars setzten sich auf und der Laptop wurde rasch zugeklappt. „Äh ...“, Magnus leckte sich, etwas nervös über die Lippen, „Hab nur seine Augen gesehen … Ein wunderbares Blau ...“  
Lars grinste, aber Clas' Blick hatte sich merklich verdunkelt und Tom, scheinbar ohne die herrschende Anspannung zu bemerken, mischte sich nun wieder neugierig ein, „Clas, kennst du etwa noch einen Anders? Außer Jacobsen, Bardi und unser Küken?“ „Nein.“, gab Clas zurück und sein blauer Blick richtete sich nun auf Magnus, „Hast du mit ihm geredet?“ „Geredet.“, Tom kicherte, wurde aber mit einem eisigen Blick des Sportchefs zum Schweigen gebracht, während Magnus den Kopf schüttelte, „Ich bin mit ihm zusammengestoßen und habe im Fahrstuhl … seinen Hintern ...“ „Du hast ihn also nicht angesprochen, sondern ihm nur auf den Arsch gestarrt.“, Tom kicherte, „Hatte er denn wenigstens einen knackigen Arsch, sodass sich das gelohnt hat?“ Magnus nickte nur vorsichtig und Clas schnaubte nur, während Lars sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen schien, um nicht loszulachen und schließlich leise gluckste.

Und alle  
„Meinst du, wir sollten es endlich … sagen?“, erkundigte Clas sich und gab das Unterfangen Anders von seinem Schoss schieben zu wollen auf, sondern schlang die Arme um die schmale Taille des Arztes, „Unsere Scharade hat länger funktioniert, als wir gedacht haben ...“ „Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie so blind sein können ...“, Anders lehnte sich gegen den Sportchef und schloss zufrieden die Augen, „Vielleicht … ist der Zeitpunkt wirklich da ...“ „Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht.“, stimmte Clas ihm zu und strich eine der langen, blonden Strähnen zur Seite, um einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe zu hauchen, „Aber, wie sollen wir es denn bekannt geben? Dich einfach am nächsten Wochenende mitnehmen?“  
„CLAS?!“  
Die beiden Männer zuckten bei der plötzlichen Ansprache zusammen, als nun die Tür aufschwang und das Team im Vorzimmer enthüllte. Fanni und Halvor, die auf Grund ihrer Größe in der ersten Reihe standen, trugen einen Geburtstagskuchen mit, für Clas' Geschmack viel zu vielen Kerzen, während die anderen Athleten und Trainer sich, der Größe nach gestaffelt, dahinter aufgestellt hatten und das Paar musterten.  
„Siehst so aus, als wäre die Katze aus dem Sack.“, kommentierte Anders trocken, aber Clas schnaubte nur, „Das Biest ...“ „Moment … du betrügst Lars mit ...“, Alex runzelte die Stirn, als Anders sich nun drehte und die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Fremden und dem Physio noch deutlicher wurde, „ … Wer ist das? Weiß Lars davon?“ „Das ist Anders.“, Clas hielt den jungen Arzt noch immer fest, „Anders Haugvad.“ „Anders ...“, Alex runzelte die Stirn und der Sportchef seufzte, „Der Zwilling zu Lars. Mit dem ich übrigens niemals eine Beziehung hatte ...“ „Aber ...“, der Trainer öffnete den Mund, schwieg aber, als Clas mahnend einen Finger hob, „Es ist alles Alexanders Schuld.“ „Und warum hast du es nicht … richtig gestellt?“, schnappte der Österreicher und drängte sich an den Athleten vorbei in das große Büro, aber Clas zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Du warst so überzeugt und wir … fanden es witzig.“ Anders nickte zustimmend und Lars, der nun mit einer grünen Champagnerflasche in der Hand auch zum Team stieß, seufzte erleichtert, als er die Situation auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, „Na endlich ...“ „Tja, nun schulde ich dir was ...“, Anders rutschte vom Schoss des Sportchefs, trat auf den Trainer zu und betrachtete den Österreicher von Kopf bis Fuß, „Also … Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, was Lars an dir findet … Mandelmakrönchen … Aber, er ist in dich verknallt. The Thief … 20:30 Uhr … Und, trage etwas Enges. Lars steht drauf ...“  
„ANDERS!“, Lars seufzte, „So hatte ich das nicht gemeint!“ „Du wolltest, dass ich dir ein Date mit deinem Österreicher besorge.“, der jüngere Zwilling zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern und betrachtete nun interessiert den Kuchen, bevor er einen Finger durch den Zuckerguss zog und probierte, „Mmmmh … lecker.“ „Anders.“, sein Zwilling schnaubte, woraufhin dieser sich kurz zu ihm umdrehte, bevor er sich dann an Clas wand, „Was denn? Du hast doch dein Date … Macht was draus … Clas … du musst noch die Kerzen auspusten. Oder darf ich? Im Blasen bin ich unschlagbar, wie du weißt ...“


End file.
